


morning breath and sunshines as his wake up call

by hellodenihere



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, fluff!! all the fluff in the world!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodenihere/pseuds/hellodenihere
Summary: tumblr kissing prompt fill:"morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter."The best part about staying over at Akira's? Getting to wake up next to him; the privilege of hugging him and having him all to himself, as much he ishis.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	morning breath and sunshines as his wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> originally supposed to be a short 300 word fic before it turned into.... _this._
> 
> also morgana cuddles with them at the top of their heads when asleep ofc. but unlike them he's an upstanding citizen who actually wakes up early unlike these boys, thank u v much.
> 
> original tumblr post [iz here.](https://hellodenihere.tumblr.com/post/189720127607/number-11-and-pegoryu-because-i-can-never-get)

The sun filters in through the window and illuminates into the darkness of the attic. It shines so bright that it makes his eyes squint shut closer in an attempt to ward it off because he refuses to wake up just yet. No.

He’s perfectly happy to stay in this position, willing for it to last as much as it possibly can. His head tucked nicely under the neck and arm of his best friend as he is turned on his side up to hug him, his own arms slung over and under the other’s chest lazily. His boyfriend’s chin is resting against the top of his head, legs tangled over the other in a pure mess. God, they are so gonna have a hell of stiff limbs for enabling such a sleeping style. But at the same time it’s so. nice to stay like this.

Ryuji is almost always the first to really wake up whenever one of them sleeps over. Their oh so responsible leader practically lifeless in the dread of morning. But for some reason, there’s those first few seconds of Akira stirring awake just barely enough at the brink of dawn, enough to clutch Ryuji closer to him as he steals a few kisses in between, and he would wake up barely enough to kiss back, before sweet dreams and soft breaths inevitably lulls them back to sleep.

There seems to be none of that today though. His eyes are still closed shut but he can just feel Akira’s steady heartbeat against him, quiet inhale and exhales over the tip of his blond streaks.

There was that one time where Akira, the bastard, was wide awake just enough to tease and shock the hell out of him. Their usual soft kisses replaced with a damn tongue sliding into his mouth so suddenly, jolting him awake immediately. Dude deserved that pillow to the face after that.

He smiles, the bare of his teeth showing as he does.

Oh, it is so _on_. Maybe he can get payback this time! Bite his tongue to wake him up or something! That'll get him! Akira’s the type who gets cranky in the morning so it’d be perfect!

Yeah.

....Then again, the warm hold Akira’s got on him makes him dizzy with such a fuzzy feeling that he doesn’t want to let go. So Ryuji starts nice and slow, hovering his mouth over the skin above his shirt, kissing and sucking lightly at the collarbones, dragging it softly until he reaches the start of his jaw, all done with his eyes still closed because he’s stubborn like that. It’s only then that Akira groans out a sleepy mumble, rubbing a hand on his back, before going quiet.

Pleased with this, the blond continues on, roaming around the corner of his mouth in search until he feels Akira lean more against him, turning and kissing at his cheeks as to find his mouth as well. It’s a little clumsy, it takes a little while, before their lips finally meet, and Ryuji forgets what he was set on doing.

He makes a small noise, but that’s okay, since Akira’s the only one to hear it. Both stuck in a limbo between the sleepy slumber and the desire to get closer to one another, their movements lazy but perfect. Akira lets him take the lead, tilting his head to give him better access as Ryuji closes in on him again.

The dude doesn’t even need a chapstick, Akira’s lips are warm and soft all on its own, even without the preamble of even being fully awake yet to fix himself up. He pulls away before kissing him again and again, before turning back into lips mindlessly moving together in a relaxed rhythm.

Moments like this were so good, to be able to wake up with the guy he didn’t even know was the boy of his dreams until they got to this point. It felt like the universe was gently nudging him, telling and allowing him to go be blissfully _happy._

“Mmm... Ryuji....” Akira mumbles out almost incoherently. He perks up, satisfied that he’s able to elicit a damn cute call of his name. And that's when he finally decides to open his eyes.

The blond scrunches up at the sunlight hitting him directly at the face, shifting his hand to shadow his view, probably looking like a dumb idiot as he does. But that doesn't seem to be the case in Akira's eyes, with the way he's staring at him so deeply like he was the light or something. An honest happy smile tugs into the corner of his mouth, the gaze so clearly focused on him just making him want to squirm away as the heat spreads to his cheeks.

How the hell can Akira even look at him like… like _that._

Akira moves his hand to rest against his cheek, so full of love and certainty that he doesn't know how to react. So Ryuji copies him just the same way, cradling his face, moving closer and closer as the other sighs deeply and closes his eyes before he closes the gap once more to-

"Mmm! R-Ryuji..!" Akira stammers out, with his lower lip stuck between his teeth, nipping at him _hard._

He did it! He bit him!

Feeling smug and proud of himself, he backs away. A shit-eating grin widely plastered on his face as his boyfriend covers his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring menacingly at the blond. He can't see it, but he's damn sure that he's probably glowering and pouting. Heh, cute.

"Good morning, 'kira!" he says without a hint of remorse and full of enthusiasm. He takes a hold of his head suddenly, hugging him to his chest, this time with Akira as the little spoon as he kisses the top of his frizzy mop of a head. By the time he pulls back Akira is still glowering bitterly at him, almost like a cat.

"Y'didn't have t'bite me," he says, a hint of his old country accent and grogginess peeking through his cranky attitude for the morning.

As if it could actually go any further, his smile widens brighter than before. Just to add the last icing on the cake, he flicks Akira's nose. Because this was such a treat for him.

Akira blinks, and then. Like a harmless cat that never got to experience the wild, _he seethes._

"It was payback and you know it, Akira-a!" He gets to spill out before Akira moves over to straddle at his waist, attacking him with tickles at the sides of his ribs, overcome with howling laughter as his best friend gets _his_ revenge.

Yeah, this is perfect. He wouldn’t mind waking up to this every single day. Maybe sometime in the future, hopefully. For now, Ryuji takes it in stride and basks in the moment as it _lasts._

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy get it? bc ryuji is his sunshine? no? ok i'll show myself out then
> 
> i just wanted some happy domestic pegoryu ok
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
